SeishinJuu
The Spirit Beast (精神獣 Seishin-jū) are the living sentient Mecha that are formed from spirits of the past Spirit Guardians. The Yureigers can transform into their Spirit Beast by empowering a Soul Medal with the Spirit Energy inside their bodies. The Spirit Beast are used in various combinations. Seishin Falcon SeishinJuu Seishin Falcon '(精神獣 - 精神ファルコン Seishin-jū - Seishin Farukon) is Yurei Red’s personal SeishinJuu taking the appearance of a robotic peregrine falcon. In order to pilot the Seishin Falcon, Yurei Red has to phase into the SeishinJuu and then control the movements with his body, mind, and soul. Seishin Falcon’s special ability is its power to fire special missiles from its wings that only effect beings from the Spectral Plane. It also has the power to travel at speeds of up to Mach Four. Seishin Falcon forms the head to YureiOh. It also forms the head to ChoYureiOh and YureiHaOh. Seishin Falcon can also form the Yureiger’s control cockpit for YureiOh. Seishin Marlin '''SeishinJuu Seishin Marlin '(精神獣精神加治木 Seishin-jū Seishin Kajiki) is Yurei Blue’s personal SeishinJuu taking on the appearance of a powerful robotic Marlin. In order to pilot the Seishin Marlin, Yurei Blue has to phase into the SeishinJuu and then control the movements with her body, mind, and soul. Seishin Marlin’s abilities include swimming at speeds of about Mach Three and the power to shoot a laser from its nose that only effects the beings from the Spectral Plane. The Seishin Marlin forms the right arm to YureiOh, ChoYureiOh, and YureiHaOh. Seishin Bear '''SeishinJuu Seishin Bear (精神獣精神ベア Seishin-jū Seishin Bea) is Yurei Yellow’s personal SeishinJuu taking on the appearance of a robotic bear. In order to pilot the Seishin Bear. In order to pilot the Seishin Bear, Yurei Yellow has to phase into the SeishinJuu and control it using the power of her Body, Mind, and Soul. Its abilities include the power to travel speeds of about Mach Two and the power to fire out a powerful cannon blast from its mouth that only effects the beings from the Spectral Plane. Seishin Bear forms the legs to YureiOh and the Lower Torso to both ChoYureiOh and YureiHaOh. Seishin Gorilla 'SeishinJuu Seishin Gorilla '(精神獣精神ゴリラ Seishin-jū Seishin Gorira) is Yurei Green’s personal SeishinJuu. In order to pilot the Seishin Gorilla, Yurei Green has to phase into the SeishinJuu and control it using the power of his Body, Mind, and Soul. Its special abilities include the power to travel at speeds of Mach One. Its arsenal includes a special sound wave cannon and the cannon turrets inside its hands which only effects beings from the Spectral Plane. Seishin Gorilla forms the torso to YureiOh and the under torso to both ChoYureiOh and YureiHaOh. Seishin Wolf 'SeishinJuu Seishin Wolf '(精神獣精神ウルフ Seishin-jū Seishin Urufu) is Yurei White’s personal SeishinJuu. In order to pilot the Seishin Wolf, Yurei White has to phase into the SeishinJuu and control it using the power of his Body, Mind, and Soul. Its abilities is comprised of the power to travel at speeds up to Mach Five. It also has the power to use its claws to slash any being from the Spectral Plane. Seishin Wolf forms the left arm to YureiOh, ChoYureiOh, and YureiHaOh. Seishin Frog Seishin Bat Seishin Elephant Seishin Kuwagata Seishin Kabuto Seishin Dragon Seishin Ox Seishin Horse Seishin Rex Category:Zords